Scarf hangers in long commercial existence include types comprised of an integral body of synthetic material having a central portion, a hook portion extending outwardly of the central portion and first and second wing portions extending outwardly of the central portion. First and second wing end portions are at respective outward ends of the first and second wing portions and third and fourth wing portions extend respectively inwardly of the first and second wing end portions to respective first and second mutually spaced ends located at the center of the hanger. The third and fourth wing portions are deflectably supported by the first and second wing end portions to be moved oppositely out of the plane of the hanger, thereby to permit a scarf to be inserted into the open space between the first and third and the second and fourth wing portions and to depend from the third and fourth wing portions.
Applicants have found that such commercial scarf hangers are not adequate to securely provide for the hanging of particularly wide scarfs and like garments, since there is insufficient retention capacity in the known hangers as against the weight of the scarfs of such width. Thus, scarfs dependent from the known hangers can have sufficient weight to overcome the limited retention forces of such hangers.
This disadvantage of prior art scarf hangers applies also to sportband hangers where the sportband, although not of great width, is of sufficient weight to overcome such limited retention capacity.